


[ow/源藏]好色一代男番外·金泽三人女

by d826399750



Series: 源藏 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: *受主动、淫语描写有





	[ow/源藏]好色一代男番外·金泽三人女

为什么，事情会变成这样呢……  
黑色奔驰沿着国道一路向西南方向驶去，虽然刚九月出头，北陆的景色已经被一派秋意所浸染，从车窗外远远望向波光粼粼、倒映着碧蓝天色的木场湖，满山的枫红绿松黄银杏簇拥成色彩斑斓的厚实绒毯，自上而下铺陈于山脉之上，在公路两侧延绵伸展着足足有数千里，令人心旷神怡，见之忘俗——但车辆的主人显然没有心思关注这般美景，他僵直地坐在后排，脸上尽是沉痛与不甘混杂在一起的表情，将手中的智能面板关闭又打开，直到它在自己手中发出电力不足的哀鸣。  
第一次和喜欢的人告白，又跟喜欢的人一起去的温泉乡度假，两件快乐事情重合在一起，又给我带来更多的快乐，得到的，本该是梦境一般幸福的时间……  
小忍者手盘在胸前，脑袋垂在他肩膀上，一晃一晃地睡得正香，嘴角流出条香甜的哈喇子，看上去下一秒就要流到主人的肩膀上。让他如此郁闷的罪魁祸首安然端坐在汽车前座，今日未穿平日的返古衣装，而是一套上衣夹克牛仔裤的休闲打扮，从后视镜里看不清他的表情，只能捕捉到那股在脖颈后面扎成一束的亮滑黑发，些许漏出来的碎发落在耳边，被车窗外吹入的山风拉扯着，光是这么盯着那细碎发丝翻飞的模样，他的心情就不由得凌乱起来。  
但是，为什么，事情会变成这样呢……  
年轻的岛田家主人用力咂了咂舌，重新打开掌中被煨得滚烫的面板，一个词一个词咀嚼用日英双语标注的、距离他的地位和生活十万八千里的台词。开车的高大男子担忧地看了一眼后视镜，再看看坐在身边泰然自若的家老，也不知是该担心还是偷笑，只得一脚踩上加速阀，让更多的动力传达到前胎上——正当初秋时节，岛田家的双龙坐在家族的豪车中，一者优哉游哉一者半死不活，沿着国道8号线朝着北陆远近闻名的温泉街飞驰而去，穿过满目的秋日美景，将卷起的红枫与银杏叶远远抛在身后。

一刻钟后，他们到达了目的地。  
粟津是北陆最早开汤的温泉之一，历史可上溯至14世纪，以泉水丰盛、泉质清冽到可以直接饮用而闻名，又由于地理位置不甚重要而免于两次世界大战的战火侵袭，一度成为游人热衷的度假胜地——然而在现代，却被称为第三次世界大战的智械战争所重创。他们去的这家温泉旅店是岛田家在战后收购的老店，重新装修后对外营业，虽然也算是内部产业，但和花村或首都圈一带戒备森严、甚至隐藏于深山之内的家族温泉不同，这儿离车站仅有20分钟的路程，喧哗的游客和笑容满面的当地人员工来来回回，一口乡土腔的女将带着他们来到最高级的特别客室，絮絮叨叨地向他们重复着饭点的时间。  
“蓬莱之间”历史悠久，接待过包括皇室成员在内的许多名人雅士，房间开敞宽阔、天井高悬，障子由绘着五瓣梅的唐纸和亮丽黑漆交替装饰，拉开便可直望到门外庭院的美景，虽不及其他温泉特别室那般富丽奢华，也算得上是幽静清新——可这也没能让源氏开心起来，他刚把行李放到柜子上，就被恶魔般的那人抓住手腕，撞撞跌跌离开了房间。  
“台词记熟了吗？”  
“呜哇你好歹让我休息下……说起泡温泉，那为啥不去东京那边啊？我记得老头子年年度假都……”  
“楠武被我们气病了，前几日刚出院，去箱根包了整间温泉静静疗养，这时候去岂不是正撞枪口上？”  
“呃……可是也不用……”  
“你太久不当家不知道世道艰难，黑道也是要讨生活的。”口中说着劝诫的话，语尾却带着藏不住的愉快，家老嘴角微微扬起，一把扯住弟弟衣袖向管理室走去，整个团队已经准备妥当，就等待着两位主角的到来。  
恶鬼口中吐出刑罚的语句，还不忘伸手拍拍弟弟的肩膀，虽然听上去像是使劲憋着笑。  
“粟津温泉‘龙乃庄’名誉汤守岛田源氏先生，一切都拜托你了！”

既然身为汤守[ 原本是指古时温泉的管理人，现代汤守指的是负责从温泉泉源到设施维护的全能管理人员。]，为温泉拍摄旅游宣传片自然是责无旁贷的了。  
旅馆名字里带着龙字，不久前完成的内部装潢更体现出浓浓的岛田品味：旅馆的标志采用了家纹的变体——尾部交缠的双龙间溢出一股泉水来（“看上去色色的”by小六），墙上锲刻的龙鳞纹路无处不在，就连作务服前襟上都滚上了细致的云纹——源氏慢吞吞地换上衣服、扎紧袖子，有人用粉扑在他满是愁云惨雾的脸上拍来拍去，正和导演交谈着的家老转过身来，伸手探到弟弟额前，为他整理着头巾。  
源氏脸一红，不着痕迹地推开哥哥的手，低声嘟囔道：“喂，半藏，非得要我俩亲自上场吗？”  
“都到这一步了，就当做是我个人的请求吧，源氏。”半藏也换上了同样的制服，不同于一双眼睛滴溜溜乱转、正带着好奇目光偷瞄摄影用移动轨道的弟弟，黑发被发带高高扎起，扎得紧紧的襷带搭配鼻梁上的镜框，让他显得更加沉稳干练，胫巾和袜子将义肢裹得严严实实，不留一丝痕迹。  
说是拍摄宣传片，其实也只是按照早已写好的剧本安排，从室外秀美的风景拍摄到室内典雅的装潢，温泉、庭院、客室、料理乃至提供的浴衣样式、浴室内悬挂的九谷烧陶画，最后当然是由两兄弟带领旅馆员工在旅馆门口一齐鞠躬，用满溢的微笑结束全片长3分34秒的CM——以源氏的口味来说一言以蔽之就是土气，整个宣传片除了“安保措施相当完备”外并没能体现出任何优势，宣传效果十分令人怀疑。话虽如此，保持笑容、鞠躬或是伏在浴池底擦洗水垢还算不上什么，哪怕是端着沉重的加贺鸭肉锅（附带酒和小菜）在门廊上走过这么简单的动作，导演仍喊了好几遍NG，全然不顾他的手腕已经抖得直打颤、脸部肌肉因为过度微笑而一片酸麻。  
特邀而来的地方电视台导演把场记板夹在胁下，银白色的眉毛拧成一团，神色严肃如小时候在道场训练自己的剑道师范：“不行，你脸上缺少了最重要的东西。”  
“什……什么东西啊……”甫一放下餐盘就不顾形象地靠墙软倒，源氏接过小六递来的毛巾擦着汗，空荡荡的肚子被鸭肉的香气一冲，响得更厉害了。  
“是对客人的‘款待之心’。缺了这个，再丰盛的菜肴，再豪华的房间，也都没啥意思，”老人的乡土腔比女将还要重，“你面对客人时的神情姿态里没有耐心周到的服务，倒像是……对，像是黑道上门讨债。”  
源氏转头看向正站在摄影师身边的兄长。后者尴尬地将目光移开，咳了两声：“天已经快黑了，森先生，这样的光线也不利于拍摄吧？舍弟没有表演经验，是我太过心急了，我们两兄弟会在这里多住几天找找感觉，您如果愿意留下的话就当在这里度假了，整个团队的费用都由我们承担，请尽情享受。”  
老导演叹了口气，点头同意，表示还要去再看几个现场的布置，就不奉陪两位了。与兄长独处的时间被压缩得一干二净，而对方的语气让本来就满心失望的源氏更加不痛快了起来——这能怪他吗？岛田源氏的前半生的词典里，恐怕就不存在“款待”这个词。半是不爽半是被折腾良久导致的晕乎，源氏没再看哥哥一眼，连妆都未卸就用毛巾盖住脑袋，带着小忍者头也不回地向房间走去，他现在心中所想的只有正在那儿等待着自己的海鲜丼和松茸土鸡饭——当然，他要把半藏那份也吃个精光。

蓬莱之间在夏之馆的对面，需穿过龙乃庄的玄关大厅。大厅此时人声喧哗，摆渡巴士带来了另一批游客，正在挤在一起办理入住程序——名誉汤守两手插在口袋里，小声嘟囔着“抱歉”“让一让”从人群中快速穿行过去，带上忍术和坏心情的身形行走如风，然而在一只脚即将迈出大厅的同时，他感到心脏突然剧烈收缩了一下。  
像是被虎狼的倒竖的瞳孔捕捉，又像是被炽热的铁块顶住后背——源氏猛地扭过头去，最先起了反应的却是他的守护神，神龙的力量瞬间充盈汗毛倒竖的全身，将他团团护住，岛田家主瞳仁危险地一缩，袖子抖动间三枚手里剑滑入掌心。小六见主人脸上骤然变色也紧张了起来，浑身摆出防御姿态，警惕地四处张望着：“老大？！”  
源氏没有回答，视线在新来的旅客中逡巡几秒，毫不费力地锁定了目标——从外表上看那只是三位年轻的女性，化着淡妆、披着最近东京流行的复古披肩，贴满贴纸的旅行包上挂着秋季限定的丑蛋君和洋葱小鱿挂饰，她们兴高采烈，说说笑笑，用涂得晶亮的彩色指甲指着墙壁上镶嵌的九谷烧——龙鳞的光芒逐渐黯淡，紧绷的神经慢慢松弛下来，但他明白刚才她们眼中绽出的激烈无比、如噬人猛兽般钉在自己后背的目光绝对不是海市蜃楼，岛田少主的脑海中涌起一个个疑问，外敌？还是内部反对派的刺客？不，首先她们是真正的人类吗？从动作上似乎看不出什么端倪，但以现在的技术水平也许可以掩盖一切改造的痕迹……  
不对，眼下当务之急，是尽快通知——  
“源氏！”熟悉的呼唤随着急切的脚步从身后传来，语气里仍然带着一分无奈和三分劝诫。乍一分神，刚才还清晰无比的目标一下子消失在了人群中，年轻的岛田嘁了一声咬了咬牙，“小六，我们走。”  
“啊？可是……”  
“走吧，我饿了。”不用依靠他，不在他的掌控之下我也能解决这些问题，又有什么大不了的？岛田的继承人背过身去，不去理会正隔着人群呼唤自己的兄长，眼角的余光里似乎还映出挂在在花花绿绿旅行包上的洋葱小鱿绽放出的一抹微笑——脖颈一痛，他双手紧握成拳，暗暗决定了下一步的行动。

（结果所谓的下一步行动，只是效仿风车弥七所为吗？）  
用手揩去眉边挂着的蛛丝，小心避开腿边的电路板，源氏身体紧紧贴在天井上，手足并用地向前移动：“这不是忍者的老本行吗？”  
本来还苦苦思索着怎么寻找那三位女性的下落，偶然在广缘[ 面对庭院的走廊一侧。]上举目一看，居然发现她们就住在对面的华鹤之间——源氏当机立断，趁哥哥还没回来，匆匆扒了几口饭，就和小六一道扭身跃上天井、顺着连接处爬向她们的房间，干起了忍者的老本行。  
（老实说，我还以为您是打算去偷看半藏老大洗澡咧。）  
“呸，我想看我哥洗澡不会光明正大走进去看吗？”  
（您上次光明正大地走进去时不是被——）  
“闭嘴，”源氏没好气地答道，“再这么废话连篇，这几个月虫牙龙的甘栗就归你包了。”  
小六乖乖地闭上了嘴。天井里又闷又热，汗滴顺着沾满灰尘的额前流进眼角，源氏只能将全部注意力放在面前爬过的蜘蛛上——他与小六一样怀疑自己的的判断，但龙神从不会撒谎，更别提还深埋在心头的另一层原因——他实在不愿看到因为自己一时麻痹大意，而让那人费心费力援救的情况再度发生了。  
可现在这样任性胡来的所作所为，不同样是把自己往险境推吗？  
黑暗中他咧出一个无可奈何的苦笑。自己与那人的关系从来都像莫比乌斯环一般，即使朝着对方使劲奔跑也不会有真正相逢的一刻，无论是谁，只能站在纸带边缘犹疑地伸出手——  
（喂，老大，她们回来了。）  
源氏一惊，闭上眼凝聚目力。细碎的脚步声纷至沓来，两人同时伏在天井上侧耳凝听——即使经过特殊训练，但要听到耳边的窃窃私语也是力有不逮。好在房间内的三人显然没有警戒窃听的打算，她们赞赏着舒适的温泉和美味的料理，充满欢愉和狂热的笑语源源不断跃入耳膜：  
“……所以说我看到他了啊！！是真人哎！！比屏幕里好看一百倍，不，一亿倍！虽然满脸不高兴，但那眉毛弯起的样子真是超超超级帅气，又带着点不甘心的可爱……不，根本没法形容，总而言之真好啊，能过来这边真是太幸福了～～～！！！”头顶盘起的发辫随着激动的语调晃晃悠悠，简直可以想象得到主人正怎样满面红光地攥紧拳头，砰砰砰地砸在榻榻米上。  
左侧的女孩脸上也洋溢着幸福的红晕，她得意地瞟了同伴一眼：“那算什么，我可是看到少主了！啊，那如细帘般垂落的长发，那如水镜般饱含忧虑的澄澈眼神……神啊，能让我再看一眼他的侧脸，不，背影就好，就可以心满意足地死去了啊……”  
少主？是指我吗？可我并不是长头发——  
（老大，这好像只是普通的偶像粉丝啊？我们这儿是不是入住了什么影星歌手电竞选手之类的？）  
“再等一会。”心头火焰被浇熄了一大半，年轻家主的语气里也带着藏不住的犹疑。坐在两人中间的那人不似女伴那样激情四射，她颇带着些威严地抬起手，止住了余下两人的叽叽喳喳：“小声点，隔壁还有别的客人。”  
声音几乎是立刻就消失了。带着首领气质的女性扫视了一圈，叹了口气，这才缓缓发问：“仔细想想吧，你们只是为了发花痴才来到这里的吗？”  
两人羞愧地低下了头，端正了坐姿。“费尽千辛万苦才越过那扇门，通过无数渠道才打听到的绝密消息，再花了大价钱住进昂贵的特别室……难不成你们已经忘却了肩负的使命吗？”  
门？真理之门还是地狱之门？所谓的使命又是什么，暗杀、胁迫，还是间谍行动？源氏不禁将眼瞳紧紧贴在那条细缝上，想搜寻些别的线索，可惜视野实在是过于狭窄——“……当然，热情也是必不可少的。但促成我们作品的，永远只会是熊熊燃烧的欲望之火，一直以来，我们的目的就只有一个——想尽一切办法，收集素材，最终完成我们一世一代的作品！”  
黑暗中两名忍者对视了一眼。收集素材，完成什么作品？源氏甚至开始仔细回忆近段时间内日本境内有没有出现什么奇怪的新兴宗教，无数案例涌入脑海，不，也许她们根本就不是冲着我和哥哥而来，难不成时要在这里进行什么血腥的生贽仪式吗？！  
不顾天井上的两人已经构思出一整部克苏鲁风格的猎奇连续杀人惊悚剧集，房间里的训诫还在继续：“……你们还记得之前那艘M字开头的黑船[ 黑船来航是指1853年美国海军准将佩里率舰队驶入江户湾、并逼迫幕府签订日本史上第一个日美不平等条约的事件，“M字头的黑船”是指哪个CP大家都应该很清楚了吧2333]从大洋彼岸开来，将我们杀得片甲不留的惨状了吗？”  
“有……有那么严重吗？我觉得杰西也挺好的呀……”其中一人嗫嚅着说。  
“……你还是太单纯，太单纯了，”随着痛心疾首的语调，头领一甩浴衣袖子长立而起，源氏这才看清她手腕上套着一层轻薄透明的东西，立刻从光子发射器到毒镖用手套都猜了个遍，手噌地摸到身后胁差的刀柄上——“曾经的我也像你们一般，以为能与她们互相理解，直到最后被伤害得体无完肤，才明白真理永远只有一个：爱是战争，所有的对家都是敌人，而骑墙不定与叛国罪无异！”  
“对、对不起！！”  
“还记得是什么将我们聚集在一起的吗？”像是为了印证源氏的猜测一般，那双手套缓缓伸进旅行包，在天井上两人的全神注视下，捧出了两片合在一起的纳米玻璃——从源氏这边只能看到其中压着的是一本封皮花花绿绿、老式装订的纸质书，看上去没什么厚度，但另外两位面上立刻露出了掩盖不住的艳羡之色，忙膝行到头领面前，三颗脑袋凑在一起将封面挡得严严实实——看不清具体内容，小六急得抓耳挠腮，源氏连忙做了个别轻举妄动的手势，继续努力听着。  
“没错，这就是所有一切的开端，原初的圣典，当年IZUMI社团的彼方大人所著、会场限定的梦幻逸品，为我等照亮无明长夜的引路灯……我寻觅许久，终于斥巨资在雅虎o拍的拿下一套保存完好的……”  
这么看来还真是狂热的教派啊，居然连泡温泉也不忘随身携带经典，还随时随地掏出来宣传布教——等等，雅虎o拍？  
在他愣神三位教徒已经抬起头来，围绕着那本至高的圣典端正坐好，神情肃穆庄重得仿佛是被告发后意欲殉教的切支丹，跟随领头人一字一句道出深埋在心底的祈愿。  
“愿地雷作者都去对家。”  
“愿我们的壁摊筑起难攻不落的城垣。”  
当年在幕府高压下秘密集会、枕戈待旦的维新志士也不过如此了吧，他们紧握刀剑，慷慨激昂，翘首以盼着日本的黎明——右臂光芒忽地暴涨，源氏猛地一头扎倒在天井板上，他死死按住右肩，那儿不知为何仿佛被神龙咬噬一口般剧痛无比，好在壁板下的人正沉浸在悲壮热烈的情绪之中，没有注意到头顶上方发出的奇异的声响与光芒。  
“为吾等的大义献上一切！”  
（老大！源氏老大！！）

一濯则形容端正、两濯则烦恼悉除。  
金泽的大街小巷流传着这样的美谈，而这受了白山权现庇佑的粟津温泉，却似乎让岛田的年轻家主烦恼越积越多了——就好比现在，他正用毛刷柄撑住自己的下巴，哀叹如千丝万缕的细烟从口中溢出：“所以说，为什么要我来做这些事……”  
“半藏老大正在后厨帮忙呢，他的腿不方便，不能沾水太久，您不是知道吗？”小六提着橡胶管过来，接在水龙头上。  
“……哎，我又不是说这个……”  
半藏所谓的“找找感觉”，实际上就是忙忙碌碌的温泉旅店义工生涯。一大清早就被人用掀被子的粗暴办法叫醒，紧接着是绕着山门跑圈的晨练，刚吃完早饭又在老导演精益求精的水准要求下拍摄了好几组镜头，午睡后的工作则是清扫庭院，好不容易捱到太阳落山，晚饭前又来了新活计——所以他现在正站在自家旅馆露天风吕浴池的底部，握着一把长柄硬毛刷，用力洗刷着壁上的水垢。  
“照我说，您也好，那三个女孩子也罢，两边都有些妄想过头了。”小六拧开水龙头，开始冲刷池底，“不过，如果您真有什么疑虑，还是告诉您哥哥和响八郎他们吧？光靠我俩也想不出什么办法啊。”  
源氏扔下刷子，爬上池沿，盯着对面的出水口发呆。昨日的特殊行动可以说以完全失败而告终，三人组的意图、那本书的内容，乃至右肩突如其来的剧烈反应，种种谜团无论没有一个弄清楚；更令他胸闷的是，等自己狼狈地爬出天井、草草洗净身上的灰尘回到房间时，哥哥已经睡着了，房间里一片漆黑，而他只能借着月光凝视着从被子里漏出的几缕发丝，继续幻想之前已经不知道在脑海里演练过几百遍的月下对酌，自己衔着漆杯，将一汪薄酒哺入那双淡色的薄唇中——  
即使将此事告诉兄长，镜片后的眼睛里一定会浮上一层感到滑稽的神色，随口调侃两句弟弟的胡思乱想，就将此事弃置在脑后吧——这样的反应甚至比右肩的疼痛还要令他难过得多，反正家老大人日理万机，连珍贵的假期里也还在为家族的利益做着打算。  
“还是说您想用别的手段来解决这个问题？”小六目光一闪。源氏眉毛扬起，再下意识地摇了摇头，自己带过来的人手并不多，现在这儿各处都住满了旅客，要在这时候闹出什么岔子，他哥哥精心准备的广告计划可就完全泡汤了。  
“说起来，杰西又是谁啊？”  
“不，就算您问我这个……”  
休憩的时间没能持续多久，年轻的女将不顾袜子被水打湿，急匆匆跑过来：又来了个国际旅行团，接待处唯一懂英语的深濑小姐快要忙不过来了，源氏懒懒地应了一声，换下防水靴，跟着她走向门廊。  
门廊尽头正对着厨房，此时香气四溢人来人往，厨师们的呼喝声与刀砧碰撞声响成一片，旅店们捧着一盘盘精美的料理鱼贯而出——其中有哪几盘里包含着某人的款待之心呢，他想象着那人搅拌着鸡蛋或是用葱段和香菇摆出花的造型的样子，小时候他为自己做过甜虾粥，白而修长的食指压在刀背上，剖开虾壳，挑走背部的黑线，再微笑地背过身来看向正捧着碗流口水的弟弟——源氏不由失笑出声，使劲甩了甩头，将这个场景赶出脑海。

才入秋没几天，夜里居然就已经这么冷了吗。  
紧了紧身上的浴衣，将裸在外面的小腿缩回去一寸，再靠着山石坐下来。刚泡完澡的身体上激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，源氏明知有人正在等他，但他宁愿在外面吹着冷风，听着秋虫衰微的鸣叫，也不愿回到两人共住的房间里——面前的庭院乃名家所作，视野中铺满了修剪得当的绿树，正随着凉风微微摆动枝干，交织出重叠的夜影。停下，这般自怨自艾可不像自己的一贯作风，简直算得上荒谬可笑，但哪怕他想为自己咧出一个嘲讽的微笑，可嘴角弯上去没几秒，就又垂落了下去——自那两个月的苦恋和不知该说是甜蜜还是酸楚的结局以来，他与半藏间的关系未能结出果实，反而仍如孤零零高悬于枝头的秋日枯叶，不知会在何时从风飘逝，亦不知会落往何处。  
说到底，自己究竟是想要什么呢？  
中元节时的灯笼扔挂屋檐下没有撤去，如今有些褪色了，纸面上镀了一层来自朔月的冷光，让整条门廊都显得寂寥了起来，而在其中行走的人影更是如同鬼魅般影影绰绰——  
“源氏！”  
“兄、兄长？”  
他张口结舌地看着刚才心心念念的人朝着自己快步走过来，身穿一领藤黄色的丹前，右手抱着浴盆，看上去也刚泡完温泉，甫一走到面前，就拿出盆里的浴巾盖在他头上使劲揉搓起来：“头发没干透就站在这儿吹风，也不怕得感冒吗？之后又要拜托我给你做粥喝了吧，”揉了一会儿，发现弟弟还是呆愣愣地看着自己，忍不住伸出手指理顺他尚有些湿意的头发：“昨天晚上就跑得不见人影，我还以为……算了，你没事就好。”  
弟弟一方常态地乖乖站着，头垂得低低的，过了好久才几不可见地动了动嘴唇：“……哥哥，你是不喜欢我了吗？”  
家老的眉头凝固起来，本来含着担忧的灰瞳转为踌躇：“没有的事，源氏。你为什么会这么想？”  
那你为何——  
灵雀的眼眸暗淡下去，千言万语堵得他喉咙发烫。我想在这好不容易得来的两人假期里与你对月行觞，共同赏析流传几百年的远州流庭院绮丽、明晰兼丰美的韵味，我想与你风流数暮，朝夕欢爱，将你前前后后翻弄个遍，我想用馅衣饼和长生殿落雁[ 落雁是日式干点心的一种，为糯米粉、炒大麦粉、豆面等加白糖糅合后用模子压出花型。长生殿落雁是金泽市的特产，为日本三名点之一。]把你喂得饱饱的，捡起顺着水流飘来的红叶放进你的怀中，让你的书柜里又添上一封满怀爱意的收藏。  
“那你为什么连像这样独处的机会，都不愿意给我……”  
那双眉毛由于惊讶而扬起，沉沉浮浮数次后终于弯出一道虹似的弧——家老叹了口气，镜片后的眼眸在月色下罩上温润的光：“……你说得对，这确实是我的过错，我只是想这样是不是能让你过一段不一样的生活，分分心，离那些杀伐决断远一点，可我还是和从前一样，没有考虑过你的心情——对不起，源氏，”两人的距离越来越近，鼻尖几乎要碰在一起，“你要是觉得太累的话，要不要提前回家去？”  
——笨蛋半藏！  
此时我最不想做的事情，就是离开你啊！  
他干脆扯住兄长的衣袖，靠在了他肩头，贪婪地闻嗅脖颈间洗浴过后的清新香气。对方身体一僵，即使再迟钝也明白是什么意思了，但他还未曾习惯这光风明月下的亲密行为，只能生硬地抬起左臂，轻轻拍着弟弟的背部：“好了好了，都是我不好，以后——谁！！出来！！”  
丹前袖子里掠过一道极明耀的蓝光，同一刹源氏手里剑簌地全数出手，噹地一声后其中一枚被不远处的石灯笼弹开、刺入树干，另两枚伴随着惊呼，将半副浴衣的衣袖钉在地上——衣袖连结的那名女性被力道带着摔倒在地，本来缠在腕部的手袋横着飞出、掉在地上滚了两滚，上面还挂着夏季限定的丑蛋君钥匙扣。  
果然哥哥的龙也有反应，源氏感到一丝莫名的欣慰。岛田家的长子满面黑气，向坐在地上的女人一步步走去，随着他的紧逼三人组的头领忍不住向后退去，却被衣袖阻住了动弹不得，只得鼓起勇气和半藏对视，额上渗出豆大的汗珠。  
家老走到她面前，面无表情地捡起那只女用手袋，从里面倒出她的手机，调开相册和录音界面。从内容上看似乎没留下什么会对他们的安全造成威胁的证据，然而这个时代网络传输几乎是光速，谁知道她已经收集了多少讯息——半藏将手机收进怀中，低头审视这不慎暴露的窥探者，眼睛眯成一道危险的刀刃：“是谁派你来的？——老实说以你的水平，无论是哪儿来的，都与送死无异。”  
女性的嘴唇颤抖着，好半天才摇了摇头：“我……我是自己过来的。”  
半藏的眼眯得更细了，内中含着杀气不减：“自己？你的目的是什么？”  
这么近距离地看她确乎是个人类了，纤弱的肩膀和手腕也实在看不上出道上人的痕迹，之前窃听到的情报突然在脑海中连成一线，源氏心头一亮，打断了哥哥的逼问：  
“你是哪家杂志社的？”  
十几家有名或无名的八卦杂志的社长和后台黑道的名单正在源氏脑海中流水账一般翻过去，不知为何卷成了一股热流，沿着脑垂体一路向下，冲破了这几日，不，这几个月一直深埋在胸中的重重块垒。  
够了，我要伸出手，将那莫比乌斯环扯得粉粉碎碎。  
“无论你是哪家的，你大可以放心大胆地告诉你的编辑，不，你可以告诉所有人，我，岛田家的当主岛田源氏，真心爱着我的哥哥岛田半藏，无论被多少人知道，无论出了什么变故，这份心意都不会改变。”  
“源氏！”  
不顾兄长的大声喝止，源氏继续毫不介意地继续吐露真心，那些来自家族内部的黑色谣言早就如千万利箭般将他的耳膜和心房刺得通通透透，还有什么好怕的？“他没有向我献媚，也没有为了抢夺家主之位向我下套，他比世界上任何一个人都关爱我，是这世上对我最好的人。我不顾一切死心塌地地爱着他，唯一的愿望是直到死亡的那天为止，永远不要和他分——”  
“够了！！！”  
源氏扭头回望，正见到兄长满面通红，右掌竖成手刀、正浮在他脖颈半尺上的位置，看上去如果再不闭嘴，已经羞得无地自容的家老就要采取强制措施了——无妨，已经说得够多了，源氏浑身上下说不出的畅快，轻松地望向坐在地上的女性，却发现她低下头，一只手抱着膝盖，身体颤抖的幅度与疟疾无异，另一只手紧紧抓住左肩，力道之大几乎要把浴衣扯破。  
……简直像恐怖游戏里即将变异的丧尸似的，源氏心头闯入这个不合时宜的比喻，等等，看这个反应不会是打算自爆吧？！他暗叫一声不好，正在飞快地思索自己是该扑倒哥哥还是扑向对面的爆炸物，女性却猛地一抬身子站了起来，被钉在地上的衣袖随着激烈的动作撕裂了一大块——可她根本顾不上这些了，摇摇晃晃地直起身，从口中飘出气若游丝的细碎低语：  
“南无八幡大菩萨、白山大权现，金泽的汤泉大明神……”  
这是怎样，又要暴露邪教团体的本质了吗！  
“对家？地雷？已经没有什么好怕的了……”  
一时间两位岛田心神甚至为她的气魄所夺，目瞪口呆地看着面前的女性，她的脸比昨晚华鹤之间的剩下两人加起来都要红，看上去全身血液都涌到了头顶，眼睛亮堂得像是落入了一亿颗超新星。  
“我……”  
如果真要自爆，炸弹恐怕就是女性心中即将爆发出来的幸福和满足感了吧，她深深地吸了一口气，右手紧握成拳压在胸前，将此时心中翻腾的万千感情和虔诚信仰化为一句吞天彻地的呐喊，带着熊熊烈火般的热情和坚如钢铁般的悲壮，从口中喷薄而出。  
“源！！藏！！万！！岁！！！！！！！”  
——天上的月亮、秋虫的鸣叫和树叶沙沙的声响，所有的一切仿佛都在这一瞬间消失得无影无踪。

像是被这句话耗尽了气力，女头领身子一歪，如松口的气球般软绵绵地栽倒下去，摔在了覆满青苔的小路上，眼睑紧闭，就这么晕了过去。  
两人还没从瞠目结舌的震惊中回过神来，走廊上就渐渐响起了脚步声，似乎是有人注意到了这边的骚乱。领头的是边跑边喊着“源氏老大！半藏老大！”的小六，后面跟着响八郎，看到主人们身边躺着的女性时惊讶得愣在当场，四个人你看着我我看着你，满头的省略号顺着脑门哗啦啦地直往下掉，直到家老尴尬地咳了一声：“……总之，先叫医生来。”  
响八郎脱下西装裹住晕倒的女性，匆匆离开了。围观的人群渐渐散去，源氏这才伸手从树上拔下了那枚手里剑。小六左顾右盼，看见那只手袋还歪倒在石头边，好奇地捡了起来，拉开带子往里面瞧着：“老大，你们看这是什么啊？”  
源氏心头一惊，还没来得及出言阻止那块平整光滑如薄板的纳米玻璃就滑入了半藏掌中，后者走到屋檐下悬挂的灯笼下面，玻璃中的书籍封面顿时清晰无比地展现在他面前——源氏扭过脸去，不忍捕捉此时哥哥精彩绝伦、惨烈无比的面部表情，眼神仿若变成了宇宙尽头的大黑洞，一群死鱼在其中载沉载浮。  
小六凑过去，欣赏的同时还不忘出言评论：“……这春画画得还真不错，半藏老大的身材真好啊，当然您的身材也不差，不过您怎么是绿头发呀？不是早就染回来了吗？……哎哟您打我脑袋干什么，哎哟，哎哟！”

太阳快将落下去了，余晖为连绵起伏的群山边缘镀上一条灿烂夺目的金线，而天那头已经升起一弯淡白色的月牙，此时天气晴好视野绝佳，站在蓬莱之间的广缘上，都可以看到远处农家屋檐上冒出的炊烟和群山间荡漾着碎金似波光的湖面。  
源氏伏在矮桌上，打了个大大的哈欠，将这几日扎得紧紧的腰带放松了些。就在今天下午，随着森先生终于喊出的一声满意的“cut”，至此所有的镜头拍摄完毕，他长舒了一口气，揉了揉鞠躬鞠到酸疼的腰，正好迎上哥哥投来的称赞的眼神，心头涌上一股甜滋滋的味道。  
刚才给外国客人送晚餐的时，短发的英国姑娘用筷子小心翼翼地挑起一块鲷鱼放进嘴里，差点捂着嘴尖叫了起来，一叠声地叫着“天哪，真好吃！”；盘腿坐在她对面雄伟如山峰的德国壮汉哈哈大笑，一口喝干了杯中的大吟酿，满意地咂咂嘴，伸出手连拍了好几下源氏的肩膀表达自己对这丰盛筵席的感谢之情，差点没把他拍到榻榻米里面去。  
不过这么看来，自己似乎也能体会到一点“款待之心”的醍醐味了吧。嘴边露出一缕无意识的微笑，源氏翻了个身，重新回忆了一遍昨晚后半夜发生的一切细节：来自卫生所的医生做了检查，发现不过是情绪一时太过激动造成的暂时晕厥，处理了一下脑后的淤青就让响八郎将人带回了旅馆——源氏再次走到华鹤之间的时候人已经醒了，神情安定如日常，完全看不出几个小时前还激动得好似能徒手射出轨道炮、击落天上的月亮；两位女伴坐在她身侧，用手帕拭着眼角的热泪，喃喃地说着“太好了”“我爱他们”之类让人不敢往下想的台词，源氏只好假装什么都没听到，走到被子旁边坐下，和哥哥一起直面三人组正坐在被子中、脸上洋溢着无比幸福表情的头领。  
岛田的家老清了清嗓子：“你的手机——”  
“砸了就砸了吧，朝问道夕可死矣，”女头领闭上眼，仿佛还在回味着那一幕冲击般的事实，“只是被认为是那种八卦周刊的无聊记者，就连死去也仍旧抱憾啊——我们所寻求的是现实世界、自身精神与认同感的高度统一，我们手下流淌的是爱，想象力与希望，哪是那群鼻子里只有利益味道的饿狗可以相提并论的？”  
“…你的手机我已经拿去检查了，确定没什么问题后就会还给你。”家老看上去是在死死忍着扶额的冲动，“只是那块纳米玻璃，我们必须要拿走了。”  
女人眼角流露出一丝不舍的神色，“……好吧，随你们的便，我确实也没有必要留下了，”再次张开的眼瞳中的目光既奇怪又熟悉，她温柔地扫视着岛田家的两位继承人，让源氏想起以前……以前族中老人在他面前满脸期待地打开智能面板，向他播放着一位位未婚姑娘照片时的神情：“那么，需不需要我帮你们打开指纹锁？……”  
“老大，女将要我提醒您一声，您预约的单人贷切风吕[ 付费温泉。]是在秋之馆南角的‘白山之汤’，7点之后就能过去了！”  
“知道了！等我吃完饭！”  
小六的呼唤打断了他的思绪，源氏站起身，伸了个大大的懒腰。耳边是黄昏时分的鸟鸣啾啾，他从未感觉到全身上下如此轻松，不由自主哼着歌儿，靠在门柱上，等待着黑毛和牛加能登牡蛎的套餐。

由于某些原因，岛田家的长子泡温泉时，比起池浴来更青睐于桶浴——所以当源氏掀开白山之汤的布帘、穿过霭霭的热雾之后，哪怕心里早有准备，可看到已经有人坐在花洒前、正用木盆往头上淋水的时候，还是不大不小地吃了一惊。  
“你的腿……没关系吗？”他担忧地问，将浴凳抽到身下，坐到那人身边。  
“短时间内没事的。”那人拧干长发上的水，在脑后挽了个松散的髻。热气蒸腾中水滴沿着兄长的面颊滑落，让他那本来刀刻般的脸部线条显得温润了起来，漆黑的眉目被微微透白的肌肤一衬，简直如从紧闭的叶瓣中倾下露水那般绚丽——即使那双眼睛仍因为聚焦困难而眯着，透湿的双睫合在一处，眉目间挂着一丝不知是困扰还是别的什么东西。  
“这几天辛苦你了，源氏。”  
致歉般的语气让正在洗头发的弟弟愣了愣，一不注意洗发液正顺着发梢流进眼里，疼得他抓起花洒一顿好冲，一边冲还在一边使劲摆手：“没没没没事……”  
兄长接过花洒，将他头顶的泡沫冲开。源氏还在不住揉眼，“我说哥哥，你真要把手机还回去吗？”  
纤长的手指在他的头皮上搓动，手指与皮肤接触的地方泛起一片酥麻，让源氏舒服得低声哼出来。“比起这个来，你昨晚也太不小心了，那些话怎么能当着陌生人的面说出来？”  
“哪怕全都是实话吗？”  
“……哪怕全都是实话。”那人的表情在雾气后面重新模糊，似乎正因为不知该摆出什么表情而苦恼不已。源氏心下暗笑，故意将额头靠在对方有点发烫的肩膀上，“我明白了，哥哥的意思是这些话应该在这种独处的场合说，对吗？”  
“……转过身去。”  
“哎？半藏你要干——”  
“快点，”笔头家老叹息着，请求侍奉的话语却像是命令一般，“让我帮你刷背吧，源氏。”

余下的事情就顺利成章了起来。  
没想到这个人也会如此大胆地求欢啊……源氏几乎有些习惯不了，耳垂正被哥哥的牙齿衔住、不时伸出舌来舔着耳廓，粘稠而滑腻的润肤乳在两人贴合紧密的肌肤之间流淌着，随着来回的摩擦咕啾作响。  
随着耳边“让我来洗一下前面……”的低喃，那双手没费什么力气就拨开了自己本来闭得死死的双腿，一路滑到毛巾底下——源氏倒抽一口气，尾音不争气地软了下去，呜咽几声后化为反复缠绕在喉间、来来回回的喘息：“呃啊……哥哥……你……”  
“嗯？”带着调笑的语调撞击着自己的鼓膜，“家主大人不喜欢吗？”  
……就是因为太喜欢了！只是被握紧性器、从顶端一寸寸捋到根部，就感觉自己的身体都要被坏心眼的家老弄得融化了——那人手上带着层层由于弓道、剑术甚至握笔而留下的厚茧，此时被水泡软了，故意握紧了自己最为敏感的几个地方流连盘桓，最终化为不间断的揉弄和摩擦，快感的狂潮从尾椎一路涌到头皮、一波接着一波，再冲回那个正被人握在手中肆意玩弄的器官上，让它一抖一抖剧烈跳动起来。  
“哥、哥哥……！”  
鼓胀到发疼的囊袋也好，已经不住渗出粘液的马眼也好，全部被纳入那双指掌间无微不至地照料着，那人柔软却结实的胸肌正紧贴着他的背部摩擦，浑身上下的触觉开关都被他牢牢掌控，此时还在源源不断地给自己制造出近乎麻痹的快感波涛来。  
“怎么还不射呢，家主大人……别忍着了，会胀坏的……”  
不行，那人的指尖抵正在马眼上左一圈右一圈地旋转，舒服得快要灵魂出窍了……  
“还是家主大人比较喜欢用我的嘴？边舔着龟头边往里面吞，让您扶着后脑在里面尽情抽送怎么样？……当然，射精的时候我会仔细照顾敏感的龟头，再用手揉捏着囊袋，让里面所有的精子都喷射出来，全数射到喉咙里、被我喝下去，不会浪费半点的……”  
你到底是看了多少AV才学会了这些话的啊，岛田半藏，我的哥哥大人……！  
腰眼憋得发酸，从淫魔口中流淌出的放荡话语在耳边回响，源氏感觉自己简直就要哭出来了，视野边缘开始被刺目的白光所吞噬……  
“今夜我可以任你为所欲为，家主大人……所以，都交给我吧……”  
“……呜、呜！”  
死命捂住嘴巴，喉头和脚趾同时紧绷。随着被锢在口中的哀鸣，岛田源氏眼前一白，终于释放在了兄长手中，粘腻的白浊一股一股地从指缝间流出，顺着水流飘浮而去，只余下气喘吁吁的主人软倒在身后人胸前，被欺负得眼圈都有些发红——而罪魁祸首正深深地环抱住他，轻吻着他的后颈，吐出下一个爱欲缠绵的愿望：“我有些冷了，家主大人……拜托您抱我下去吧。”

“所以说，你简直是犯规嘛……在我耳边一直叫着家主家主什么的……”  
两人一同躺在浴池中，年轻的那个还在嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，揽住身边兄长的胳膊靠了上去，手指沿着龙纹从肩抚到左腕上。  
“可我看你明明很受用的样子啊。”  
“不用做这些事我也很受用啊半藏，”源氏摇了摇头，之前发生的一切仿若幻梦一般不可追溯：“刚才总感觉……怎么说呢，你的形象崩塌了似的——”  
“难道你不说那些话，我就不喜欢你了吗？这也是一样的啊。”长子坐直了些，笑着刮了刮弟弟的鼻头。他的义肢已经卸了下来，下肢泡在水中，正与弟弟并排靠在池壁边坐着，任对方挽住他的手臂，手指与他紧紧交握。  
源氏不再答话，只是拉过那人的手放到唇边，小口小口地咬噬着带着茧的掌缘。半藏眯着眼睛任他弄着，过了一会儿轻咬变成了针对掌心的伸舌舔弄，到最后更是将指头含入口中一根一根吮吸起来，麻痒的电流从指尖噼啪上行，最终汇聚成一道直达脑垂体的信号——“又想做了吗？”  
“当然，”这时候倒老老实实地承认了，“这几天光累不说，还发生了这么多事，好不容易答应我为所欲为，总得讨个够本吧……来，哥哥，你也转过身去吧……”  
哥哥伸手环过他的脖颈，在他鼻尖落下一吻。  
“随你喜欢。”他的声音低沉而满足，仿佛噙着层层叠叠欢愉的碎片。

任由他抱着翻过身去，兄长的两只手正撑在池沿边背对着他，无法坐稳的身躯微微发着颤，水珠密密麻麻地附在背部覆着的锖蓝纹路上，沿着脊线往下滑落。  
长子易于摆弄的双腿被他分开再合上，将有些疲软的性器嵌入那肌理细腻的股间，再伏在背上揽住那紧绷的腰，一下下顶弄起来。  
“……源氏……啊……”  
再度硬起来的东西慢条斯理地惩罚着敏感的会阴，意欲报复的源氏按兵不动，只用手指蘸了沐浴液送进穴口，抽送间发出响亮的水声，在私密的浴室内听起来无比色情。光是这般模拟的交媾已经足够让半藏意乱情迷，卸下义肢等同于交出了一切主动权，性器早已兴奋无比却无从释放，腰部不由自主随着源氏手指的动作打着旋儿摆动，期待着胞弟的垂怜。  
刚才的气势都到哪里去了呢，哥哥？边这么问着他边将性器一点儿一点儿地挤进去，被温泉充分加热过的小穴本来就异常灼热、黏黏糊糊的弹性十足，集合了无数敏感末梢的龟头被远超体温的暖热一煨，全身都差点麻痹得动弹不得——更妙地是随着肉棒的寸寸推进和后穴无意识的吸吮，更多温热的水顺着缝隙流了进去越积越多，形成与平时迥异的包覆感，紧裹住他的肉腔里无一处不湿滑暖热得让人头皮炸裂，若不是提前射过一次，恐怕就马上要丢盔弃甲溃不成军了吧，源氏迷乱地想着，脑子里不知是哪根筋搭错了，在兄长体内攻伐的同时居然还大胆地握上了那对残肢的断面——  
只可惜无论是第几次，触碰神龙逆鳞的反应都远远超过他的想象。  
“不，源氏！放……放开……”  
手肘激烈地撞上胸膛，哥哥挣脱了他的桎梏向后退去，他仰头靠在池壁上，本来被情欲和爱意填满的眼眸内如今混上了了惊恐和无力的怒气，手挡在自己跟前，拒绝对面那人下一步的动作。  
腿间还残留着刚才自己被温柔包裹时的感觉。源氏低下头，目光重新落在那人写满许多情绪的脸上。  
哥哥，我一直以来都喜欢像刚才那样的姿势，这让我感觉我的一切都被你承担，被你接受，无论我做什么，你都会将我包容在内，就像你一直不愿意卸下的责任和重担一般，就像小时候你背着因为到处乱跑而迷路的我回家一般。  
而现在……  
突然被人拦腰抱住，还未从震惊中回过神的半藏没能来得及反抗，就被整个人抱上去摁在了弟弟的腿上，落入了那人用双臂围起来的怀抱中——面对着面额头相触，两人近得不能再近、呼出的气息都混在一起，而源氏正对着哥哥抗拒的神色，低声而郑重地倾诉出一句句誓言：  
而现在，让我触碰你的每一寸的肌肤和躯体，让我来分担你所背负的一切。从此之后，就让我张开手臂来拥抱你，合紧手臂来保护你，这世上你喜爱的所有事物，这世上曾伤害你的所有事物，都由我来奉到你跟前，都由我来一一击退。  
“——”  
像是被彻底打败了似的，家老偏过头去不敢看他，捂额的手却被弟弟一把揽入手中。双腿比上一次还要张得更开，腹股沟处被人扣住，下身含着东西在那人腿上上上下下地起伏，第二次被充满的滋味半是欢悦半是酸楚，映射在年轻家老的脸上就变成了那副在情欲的冲击下苦闷不已的表情，刀裁般的眉尖不知是该为痛楚蹙起还是该为欢愉舒展，唯一不变的只有从嘴里溢出的一声比一声急促的细碎喘息，越靠近高潮这表情就越让源氏爱得发疯，为此他不惜勉强挺着承受重量的腰，将性器一次又一次地连根没入——从根部到顶端都被滚热的粘膜重重包裹，性器与肉壁紧凑至极地贴合在一起，令人几乎窒息的快感再度涌上，体温越来越高，自己就要在哥哥的体内融化了，半藏，半藏，我的哥哥和恋人，我奉上我所有的爱和倾慕，你是否也能将你的心毫无保留地遗留下来呢？  
回答他的是一个缱绻的吻，那片怎么吻也吻不厚的薄唇贴着他的同一部位厮磨缠绵，直到用尽力气的昏昏沉沉来临之时，源氏腰眼一松，绵软的呜咽也顿时停止了，穴里缠裹的力道一并放松下来，随着哗啦一声水响，身上人软倒在他的胸前，紧紧地抱住他，再也直不起腰。

“睡吧，别看手机了……”  
“有什么关系，反正明天能睡到自然醒……呃，你别踢我的腿啊半藏……”  
“明天还得早起呢，还剩下一组在山门鞠躬的镜头没拍。”  
“什么？！？！今天不是全部拍完了吗？？怎么又多了一组？？？”  
“这可是要拿到空港播放的宣传片，当然要为了英文版再对一遍口型——好了，既然都走到这一步了，就将他完成吧，好吗？就当是为了我……”  
“……岛田半藏你这恶魔……早知道就不抱你出来，让你躺在里面过一夜算了……”  
“不是恶魔，怎么制得住你呢，岛田的当主大人。”青年浑厚的声音里带着几分疲惫和一丝慰藉，他揉了揉怀中人的头，再将被子往弟弟那边拉了一点。

一周后，温泉旅馆“龙乃庄”的宣传片首先在当地电视台播出，放映的第三天整间旅馆就被蜂拥而来的女性游客所淹没了，尽管许多人都只是住了一天就失望而去——隔壁白山神社精心照顾的青苔被这群人踩了个精光，神社神主愤怒地在当地谈话节目里声讨此事，表示一定要讨个说法。  
那年十二月底，雅虎o拍上出现了一本只在会场贩售的同人漫画刊物，画风精美，质量上乘，情节跌宕起伏扣人心弦，在这个领域的爱好者里引起了一段时间的话题，虽然社团名是谁也没听过的“IZUMI*2”，攻的头发颜色也不知为何仍然是奇怪的绿色，至于光凭封面就将某位独步黑道、身怀绝技的忍头又一次气进了病院的事，就更没几个人知道啦。  
END


End file.
